


Texts

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy?, im sorry, misaki is jealous top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: How to not get worked up when your girlfriend is the definition of thot?





	Texts

**Author's Note:**

> KaoMisa is bugging the heckie out of me okay. 
> 
> Just, okay?!
> 
> Also, I’m sorry for the OOC-ness of all this. 
> 
> I can’t write Kaoru at all.

It must be something that Kaoru said but judging at how high Misaki’s eyebrow is towering on her forehead along with this annoyed scowl on the shorter girl’s lips, Kaoru’s not too sure anymore.

Misaki is pissed.

It had been a simple practice; the usual make everybody smile with every note that Kaoru’s guitar hit, to the strum on Hagumi’s bass that accompanies Kanon’s excited drumming. Also not forgetting the well timed scratches on Misaki's DJ desk and ending the song with the usual Kokoro Tsurumaki smile to complete the Hello, Happy World's recipe for a "smiling" live.

But somewhere in between that, something fell out.

And here we are.

Nobody dares to speak. The tension only grows thicker the more the atmosphere stills. Two pairs of eyes watching each other, playing the waiting game of who’s going to say something first while their spectators watch with baited breathes - well mostly Kanon while the other two attempts to defuse the situation with the usual dumbassery. 

”My princess, you misunderstand.” Kaoru begins with a nervous smile. She has no idea what’s gotten into Misaki.

Misaki had never been the one to get jealous. Hell, she didn't even know that she is capable of feeling anything else other than exhaustion and stress. How come this fake prince could effortlessly make Misaki open all the doors of other emotions just like that? Who does she think she is looking like a kicked puppy - a dumb, super pretty, idiot puppy. 

“Oh really?” She pipes with her arms laying across her chest in disbelief. Misaki is well aware how popular Kaoru Seta is with all the girls practically swooning everytime she walks past “little kittens” - Kaoru’s words not hers.

After sorting both their feelings out for each other, Misaki learns to adjust and keep her emotions in check for this exact reason. Some dates are harder than others where a random fan of the great Kaoru Seta would approach them, flushed. Of course Kaoru being the gentleman that she is surely goes out of her way to entertain this  _slu-_  ahem - fan with her usual minstrations. 

 _‘It means nothing, Misaki.’_ Kaoru says then smiles. That God sent smile

The text messages though, oh dear god, the non-stop ringing of her phone from all the texts that Kaoru receives. See, Misaki does not mind all that but what will though is a notifcation on the prince’s phone, in all it’s bold, capitalisation glory, the word “Love”. 

These  _slu- FANS -_ are getting a lot bolder! Her phone still keeps ringing right beside her DJ desk like it’s taunting her. The notification keeps on coming, stacked up like papers on screen. 

Again, Misaki is not the one to invade someone’s privacy but god, after seeing that...

”Misunderstand? Yeah right. Okay.” Misaki is seething with anger that she couldn’t muster any sense. She rolls her eyes and duck past the prince in question. 

Of course she doesn’t hesitate to follow the DJ, grabbing her thin wrists firmly to get Misaki to stop, tugging her away from the door. 

“Ooh.” Kokoro and Hagumi exclaims softly. “Like a drama, right Kokoron?” Kokoro nods, and Kanon is surprisingly into this, too.

”Let go, Kaoru.” She says under her breath. Hand trembling from suppressing the anger in. She feels ridiculous enough acting the way she is at a silly text message, what more if she lets the anger out and lash out all the ridiculous thing she is mad at Kaoru about?

Kaoru doesn’t listen. Honestly, when does she ever?

”Please don’t go. Tell me what I did.” That tone that Kaoru just used, it drips with genuinelity; soft and warm. God bless her. She is blanketed with childlike innocence despite all of Kaoru’s exterior. She never like people unhappy, much like Kokoro who both have their own way of making people smile. Unfortunately for Misaki, Kaoru’s way is a little too intimate. 

Misaki sighs in defeat. It’s better to talk about this behind closed doors, she guesses.

”Check your phone.” Misaki mumbles with the same gesture of arms perch over chest and scowl. 

Kaoru does and Misaki could pretty much hear the cogs working overtime by the way she gawks at the screen. She slowly flicks through the series of messages spammed on the screen until a soft smirk appears on the prince’s lips. Oh no Kaoru, wrong move.

Misaki jerks a brow at the smirk. The spectators namely, Misaki, Kokoro, and Kanon wait in anticipation behind Kanon’s drums. For protection, of course. 

“My princess, you misunderstand.” Kaoru says, again. “This is not what it -“

”You have 10 seconds to explain.” Misaki is starting to see white, anger reaching it’s boiling point after being mocked by the prince in front of her. All logic are starting to dissipate from Misaki. You can only test a person’s patience enough...

”I love you.” Kaoru simply puts, with a pink dusting the top of her cheeks and a little red pooling at the tips of her ears. Both her tone and actions after this confession are all so un-Kaoru like. The sheer confidence disappeared into a bashful state. Her fingers fidgetting at the button of her waist coat.

“OOOH!” The spectators collectively say, to which the couple didn’t seem to notice. 

How could Misaki notice anyway? Her mind freezes as soon as Kaoru’s words reach her ears and register in her brain. As if all the functions in her body stopped. Misaki’s surprise she still knows how to breathe after that. She doesn’t expect something like this to come out of Kaoru’s beautiful mouth. All she wants is a lame explanation as to why someone is texting her with the word “Love” but nooo, she has to take it up a notch.

Kaoru scratches the back of her neck, flushed from there to her face. Misaki hasn’t said a word in while and take it as her cue to continue. “See, I..I’ve actually been trying to find a way on how to tell you, M-misaki.” She chuckles shyly. “Um, I got Himari-chan to help me..” She lifts her screen to the frozen Misaki, to which she blinks at as the messages appear in succession. 

Himari-chan:

Ooh! That’s so cute!

Tell her

This

and make sure

you tell her

Loudly

I 

Love

You

Misaki feels stupid.

”Y-you probably saw the way the notifications came in. I..I’m sorry.” Karou continues with now a pout that could break Misaki into little DJ pieces. “But..please say something.”

”Yeah Mii-kun! Say something!” Hagumi pipes from behind Kanon’s drum kit to which the other two immediately hushed the poor bassist.

Misaki shoot a glare at their direction after finally consoling herself then she sighs and places a hand over her chest, tapping it lightly to calm the beating down. Kaoru looks at her with those expectant eyes, looking for an answer but her looks never pry. Her gazes are soft everytime the prince casts upon her. Never has Misaki seen her eyes to look so gently, so inviting that losing time watching them wouldn’t be so bad. 

Misaki knows she got it bad for the prince but never had the chance to come to terms with it, convinced that someone else is worthy of the Kaoru Seta’s beautiful “I love yous.” 

“Misaki, I love you.” Kaoru repeats.

Misaki could feel the heat and blush overcome her whole body as if only now had Kaoru’s feelings fully register. Kaoru couldn’t bring herself to hold Misaki either looking how fragile she is, maybe it is a good idea to let her have the space.

”I...” Misaki finally manages. She swallows. “So, you’ve not inlove...with..the person on the phone?” 

Kaoru blinks. “No, why would I? I only love you.” That brings another wave of blush onto Kaoru and more fuel for Misaki’s heart to beat faster. 

“You’re in love with me...and not with the person on the phone...so that means..?”

”Just tell her you love her back, Misaki! We all see it!” Kokoro shouts from their position, impatient at how slow Misaki is getting into the realisation. Kanon flails her hands to stop Kokoro but the Tsurumaki has got a point.

Misaki flinches and finally meets Kaoru’s eyes albeit it only lasts a split second. She clears her throat. 

“S-sorry for getting jealous. It’s just ‘cause..” Misaki feels her mouth start to dry while Kaoru closes the gap a little between them. A familiar touch takes Misaki’s chin as the action tilts her head to look at the taller girl. Her smile enchanting the shorter girl. 

“I love you.” Misaki watches Kaoru’s lips repeat the words but each time it only gets sweeter. 

Misaki feels her body melt. She submits. “I love you, too.”

And words are sealed with a kiss.

~~~

Kokoro and Kanon move their hands over Hagumi’s eyes while both watch the scenes unfold like a romantic drama on a weekday afternoon. 

”Wha- hey! Who turned out all the lights?!”

**Author's Note:**

> It should have been alot shorter but here I am again.
> 
> I know it’s lacking at the end again but I’m trying to experiment. My friend told me that I have a very detailed start but a really quick end and this has probably proved it. 
> 
> I had to post this somehow because I feel like the draft I had started for this was worth posting. I’m sorry if it’s rushed.
> 
> I’ll do better. 
> 
> Hope you still enjoy though. :D


End file.
